The Dursleys Disturbed
by Woodlawn
Summary: The Dursley's get an even bigger shock after the one horrendous month with their prankster nephew. [Sequel to - The Dursley's Dismayed by Jamie Craft]


**Author's Note: **Please note that this is the second part of the series, the first part is - 'The Dursleys Dismayed' by Jamie Craft (oneshot) . Please read that story before continuing.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DURSLEYS DISTURBED<strong>

* * *

><p>When Mr. Weasley showed up at Number Four for the second time that summer, Vernon Dursley burst into tears and ran towards him and hugged him, sobbing in relief on his shoulder.<p>

Mr. Wealey who mistakenly assumed that Mr. Dursley was simply too overjoyed to see him, patted him awkwardly on his rather large shoulder. "There, there, old boy." Arthur Weasley's eyes found his twin sons who were, standing on either side of Harry, wearing sad parting expressions - that looked completely fake – but, for Mr. Weasley they looked genuine enough. "You know what?" Mr. Weasly said, with a sudden air of brightness. "I'll send my all my kids here for the next summer too…" Arthur chirped. "Isnt, that great? Hmm…" He tried to look around the house from his uncomfortable position on Vernon's shoulder. "Got room here for seven?"

Mr. Weealey noticed that Vernon's shaking had stopped, he blinked and pulled himself away from Vernon's face and gave a sudden yelp as he came to face Vernon's angry face.

"WHAT?" Vernon barked, completely looking like an over tempered bulldog. "NO RUDDY WAY IN HELL!"

It all started on fine stress free Saturday, when Harry gave a rest to his pranks. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine, until he heard voices from the boarded up fire place. Shaking himself he went back to watching the TV, thinking it must be again one of Harry's pranks. But, Vernon would've welcomed Harry's magical pranks a hundred times over, compared to what followed next.

There was a sound of a firing of a cannon and the boarded up bits got blasted away along with some of the wood and brick work. Petunina, the major clean freak she is, rain in from the kitchen gave a shriek of horror, not at the sound of blast, neither for the fact that there were three strangemen in their drawing room, but because the aforementioned drawing room was covered in an inch thick layer of ash and dust, that might take weeks to clean.

Dudley ran into the room stupidly in his morning pajamas. "I think I found the cannon!" He yelled.

Harry arrived in the room, wearing an interesting expression on his face, wondering who chose to steal his spot light today (collecting all those pixies was no easy feat).

The dust settled and the three persons came into view.

"So," Mr. Weasley beamed around, cleaning his glasses. "This must be how muggle homes look like…" He said gesturing around the dirty room, with an air of a tour guide impressing an excited band of tourists.

"Blimey…" Fred started.

"…our room looks cleaner than this," George said, "and that's saying something."

The confusion cleared when Harry stepped in, making introductions. The tension in the room seemed to deteriorate a bit when Mr. Weasley fixed the drawing room, with a swipe of his wand. The Durleys didn't flinch at the sight of this evil object, as they got used to Harry pulling it out whenever he thought things are staring to get boring. Petunia subconsciously scrubbed it clean once when Harry kept it lying around.

"Fred and George insisted that they stay with Harry over the summer," Mr. Weasely explained. "They said that you'd be kind enough to let them stay…"

Vernon, whose blood pressure was constantly on the rise these days, now seemed to have come to a breaking point. Having one wizard in the house was driving him crazy enough to run from his own home and meditate in the Himalayas with nothing but a saffron robe wrapped around him. But now put two more into the mix. He shuddered, a vision of himself screaming at top of his lungs, wrapped in a strait jacket inside a mental asylum brushed through his mind.

But then, if he disagreed, Harry would be sad, he would the write to Sirius Black, and Vernon wouldn't be surprised when an entire mad breakout party from the wizarding prison come to their door step and insisted they stay for the night.

"Okay…" He found himself agreeing.

Dudley whooped to everyone's surprise. Petunia fainted to nobody's.

* * *

><p>The day had started with Harry's usual early morning pranks...<p>

Vernon blindly took the morning post from Hedwig perched on his shoulder and flipped through the utility bills. Yawning loudly, he walked to the bathroom door, "I am totally Knuts." He said the password. Hedwig took off to Harry's room.

The door swung open and he stepped in. Humming 'tiptoe through the daisies', he applied the toothpaste on his brush and proceeded to brush his teeth.

Two minutes later, Vernon's particularly loud roar echoed through the Dursley household.

He emerged from the bathroom, purple faced and had his front teeth growing at an alarming rate, making him look like an angry hippo two legs.

"Hmm...results in two minutes." Fred Weasley was scribbling on a clip board as George watched on curiously.

He nodded once, his eyes travelling down the alarmingly long front teeth. "Maximum length- six inches. Fred scribbled again.

He approached Vernon and held out another clip board which had some sort of written agreement. Mr. Dursley!" He said brightly. "Would you like to be a part of Wealey's Wizard Wheezes?" Not waiting for an answer, he gestured to different places in the agreement. "I would like you to sign here, here and here."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


End file.
